Jingle Bells (Just Dance Kids 2)
For the main series routine, see Jingle Bells. (Kids Mode) |artist = ( ) |year = 1857 (Composition) 2011 (Cover) |dlc = November 29, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (JDK2) |effort = (JDK2) |nogm = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Green |pc = Orange (JDK2) (Remake) |gc = (JDK2) (Arrows) |lc = Red (Remake) |pictos = 70 (JDK2) 61 (Remake) |dura = 1:58 (JDK2) 2:00 (Remake) |nowc = Jingle (JDK2) KIDSJingleBells (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/dXYE1b8HSLM?t=238 |perf = Cameron Pitts Gracie Haschak Malia Tinay }} "Jingle Bells", composed by and performed by George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore and Soloman Linda (credited as The Just Dance Kids in-game), is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has short black hair, wears a white scarf, a blue sweater and a light blue shirt underneath. He wears grey pants and black shoes. Background A Christmas themed town with lots of snow, lots of trees, snowmen, lights, tin soldiers, and houses. The background dancers wear striped shirts and light blue vests. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in both the original version and the remake, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Shake your hands to the left as if you were riding a coach, and stomp your left foot twice. Jinglebells gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Kidsjinglebells gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Kidsjinglebells gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists Jingle Bells is featured in the following playlists: *Happy Holidays! *Hot Moves and Cocoa *Kids Corner Trivia *This song appears in ’s Kids Mode with a different routine and the same cover but credited to Santa Clones. *''Jingle Bells'' is the second-oldest song in the entire franchise. Only William Tell Overture is older (by 28 years). *''XMas Tree'' and Crazy Christmas both sample this song. *On , the score screen is loaded before the cheering sound ends. *This song is absent from the "All Songs" lists on .File:KIDSJingleBells_jdn_allsong_absence.png Gallery Game Files Jinglebells jdk2 cover generic.png|''Jingle Bells'' kidsjinglebells.jpg|''Jingle Bells'' (Remake) KIDSJingleBells Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSJingleBells_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background (Classic) kidsjinglebells_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSJingleBells_Cover_1024.png| cover KIDSJingleBellsAva.png|Avatar on and 200625.png|Golden avatar 300625.png|Diamond avatar KIDSJingleBellsNewAva.png|Avatar on ( , used in Kids Mode) KidsJingleBellsPictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Jingle menu wii.png|''Jingle Bells'' on the menu (Wii) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids menu.png|''Jingle Bells'' in the menu (Kids Mode) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) KIDSJingleBells jd2019 menu.png|''Jingle Bells'' in the menu KIDSJingleBells jd2019 load.png| loading screen KIDSJingleBells jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind-the-Scenes Jinglebells_jdk2_bts.png|Unedited cover (Just Dance Kids 2) Videos Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2 Jingle Bells Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Jingle Bells - The Just Dance Kids Cover Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2018 Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Just Dance 2019 Jingle Bells 5 stars Megastar Xbox One Kinect Extractions Just Dance Kids 2 Extraction Jingle Bells References Site Navigation es:Jingle Bells de:Jingle Bells Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Before 1900s Category:Traditional songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cameron Pitts Category:Gracie Haschak Category:Malia Tinay Category:Younger Songs